


Every night has its dawn

by Sylindara



Series: basketballpoetsociety Character Battle 2014 [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Post Winter Cup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 19:58:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2553689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylindara/pseuds/Sylindara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Waiting for Kiyoshi to come back to them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every night has its dawn

Later, after they had seen Kiyoshi off at the airport, after they had properly drummed the notion of not letting your guard down into the first years (who weren’t going to be first years for much longer), Izuki and Hyuuga stood side by side near the front gate of the school – waiting for Riko to finish up her student council business so they could go home together.

The crisp winter air enfolded them in its dusky silence; February meant the sun set long before practice finished. Izuki curled his chin further into the scarf wound around his neck as he endured Hyuuga’s darting glances. Hyuuga was never any good at staying silent, if he had something he wanted to say, he’d say it. All Izuki needed to do was wait.

“So about you and Kiyoshi-” Hyuuga broke off, his shoulders rising self-consciously, then ploughed on. “You didn’t say anything to him at the airport.”

“I said goodbye,” Izuki said calmly. “I even gave him a great pun as a farewell present; did you forget already? It was-”

“I don’t care about your puns,” Hyuuga said hastily. “And you know what I mean. You didn’t _say_ anything to him.”

Izuki let out a puff of air, watching the white streamers float off into the sky. “There wasn’t anything to say.”

“Really?” The surprise was plain in Hyuuga’s tone; Izuki didn’t even need to look at him.

“He will be working hard on that side of the ocean, doing his best so that he can support us when he returns,” Izuki said, “and I- _we_ will be here on this side doing the same.”

“Well, yeah,” Hyuuga mumbled, “of course we will. But, you know, you two are…”

“Are?” Izuki looked at Hyuuga for the first time since the conversation started. He wanted to know what Hyuuga wanted to say about them.

Hyuuga’s face was bright red. “You’re _canoodling_.”

Izuki blinked at him. “Who still says that?”

“Shut up!” Hyuuga looked down. “You don’t even know when’s the next time you’re gonna see him.”

“Please don’t try to shove your issues with Kiyoshi onto me,” Izuki said drily. “You had your chance, but I got to him first. He’s dating me.”

“As if I want to!” Hyuuga spluttered. “Stop making fun of me. You know what I’m really asking.”

Izuki sighed. “We all made our choices, now we just have to live with them. Besides, it’s like you said, with the marvels of technology, Kiyoshi is only a skype chat away. Even canoodling has no barriers.”

“I’m sorry I said anything,” Hyuuga muttered darkly.

“We’ll be okay, Hyuuga,” Izuki said gently. “Thank you for worrying. You can tell Coach that too.”

“Does nothing get past you?” Hyuuga looked over in surprise.

“I’m the PG after all; have to keep my skills polished.”

“Yeah, you’re a great PG.” Hyuuga looked almost tender as he spoke. “The best we ever had.”

“What brought this on?” The cool air felt good against Izuki’s heating cheeks.

Hyuuga shrugged. “Just remembering that final match. That pass of yours…it was the nicest pass I’d ever received.”

“I know. It was the best pass I ever sent.” Izuki closed his eyes, replaying that last game again behind his eyelids.

“You think if we practice we can manage that again?” Hyuuga’s tone was wistful. Izuki knew exactly what he was feeling.

“I want to,” Izuki said simply. “I want to be able to send that pass again. Not just to you; but to the others, to the first years, to Kiyoshi.”

“Guess we need to practice then.” The eagerness in Hyuuga’s voice matched Izuki’s own.

“That will have to wait until tomorrow, guys.” Riko’s amused voice rang out from the direction of the gates. Looking over revealed her self-satisfied smile as she looked at them fondly. Izuki smiled back, falling into step with her as she started out, Hyuuga naturally taking the place on her other side. “You guys know how important it is to rest properly between training. I want you to be at your best at practice tomorrow.”

“Yes ma’am!” Izuki and Hyuuga responded smartly in unison.

“So did Hyuuga do his job and ask about you and Kiyoshi?” Riko’s voice faded into the distance as the trio walked down the familiar path home, Izuki’s soft laugh blending in with Hyuuga’s shouts and Riko’s scolding. They’d be fine. When Kiyoshi came back he would find them even stronger, ready to support him as he supports them. It wasn’t the first time they had to face this, and this time they knew what they were in for. They’re ready.


End file.
